Pulling Together
'''Pulling Together '''is the fifth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on the 9th June 2006. Plot The twins Hammersmith and City are excited to be taking passengers to the big football match, as the teams they both support are playing. When Ernie tells them they won't be able to watch the match, they get incredibly stressed, and City is very wound up when the Reds score and Hammersmith won't stop gloating about it. In retaliation, City puts his brakes on, and the twins uncouple and get stuck on the line. At the stadium, Victoria is trying to get into football, and leads Ernie in singing some football songs. When Ernie receives a message from Millie about the twins being stuck, Ernie sets off to the rescue. The twins make up their quarrel and Mr Rails fixes their coupling back together. The twins are delighted to learn that the game ended in a draw, and Ernie allows them a day off next week to watch the rematch. Victoria reminds the trains that they're all part of their own team, and leads the trains in another song; not about the magic of football, but the magic of working together. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Hammersmith and City * Victoria * Jubilee * Circle * Bakerloo Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Sports Stadium Station Trivia * The conversation between Millie and Hammersmith, "Oh, do stop arguing, twins!" "Millie, please can you find out for us?" before Hammersmith and City leave International Underground is recycled later in the episode, albeit reversed. They're heard when Ernie is talking to Millie on his walkie talkie. * Hammersmith sings a cover of Amazing Grace. Goofs * Hammersmith jerks backwards when he meets Victoria at the crossing. * A football fan heard chanting, "For the Reds!" is holding a blue scarf. * In the Polish dub of this episode, the football fans can still be heard chanting in English. * The twins' rosettes clip through the red light when they pass it. * The sound effects for when Circle drives off are unsynchronized with the visuals. * When Millie goes to put the control panel on automatic, her finger passes through the microphone switch. * Jubilee drives straight ahead rather than following the track when he leaves the twins. * When the ladder falls down, it clips through the canopy. * The shape of the twins' faces changes in the scene before they uncouple. * After the twins uncouple from each other, the contrast of the scene is brighter than usual. * Ernie 1 appears out of nowhere at the sports stadium. * Mr Rails' mouth doesn't move when he says, "All fixed and ready to go!" * The sound is distorted when Ernie says, "The football match is nearly over." * City's wheels are derailed in the sheds at the end. Gallery PullingTogetherTitle.png|Title card PullingTogether (1).png PullingTogether (2).png PullingTogether (3).png PullingTogether (4).png PullingTogether (5).png PullingTogether (6).png PullingTogether (7).png PullingTogether (8).png PullingTogether (9).png PullingTogether (10).png PullingTogether (11).png PullingTogether (12).png PullingTogether (13).png PullingTogether (14).png PullingTogether (15).png|"2, 4, 6, 8!" PullingTogether (16).png|"Which team do we think is great?!" PullingTogether (17).png|"The REEEDDDSSS!" PullingTogether (18).png|"The BLUUUEEESSS!" PullingTogether (19).png PullingTogether (20).png|"If I am not mistaken, Hammersmith supports the red team, while City supports the blue team?" PullingTogether (21).png|"How ever did you work that out?!" PullingTogether (22).png|"Elementary, my dear City! You're both wearing rather large rosettes!" PullingTogether (23).png PullingTogether (24).png|"I - don't like football. In my experience it causes friends to fall out." PullingTogether (25).png|"Oh, we'd never fall out over a silly football match! Would we, Hammersmith?" PullingTogether (26).png|"Haha, never!" PullingTogether (27).png PullingTogether (28).png PullingTogether (29).png PullingTogether (30).png|"Come on, we'll teach you some football songs!" "I didn't know footballers sang! Oh, how lovely!" PullingTogether (31).png|"2, 4, 6, 8! Which team do you think is great?!" PullingTogether (32).png|"The reds!" "The blues!" PullingTogether (33).png|"The.... PINKS!" PullingTogether (34).png|"Pinks?" PullingTogether (35).png|"It's my favourite colour!" PullingTogether (36).png PullingTogether (37).png PullingTogether (38).png PullingTogether (39).png PullingTogether (40).png PullingTogether (41).png PullingTogether (42).png PullingTogether (43).png PullingTogether (44).png|"As long as it's the Reds!" PullingTogether (45).png|"As long as it's the Blues!" PullingTogether (46).png PullingTogether (47).png PullingTogether (48).png|"Sounds like somebody's scored a 1!" PullingTogether (49).png PullingTogether (50).png PullingTogether (51).png PullingTogether (52).png PullingTogether (53).png PullingTogether (54).png PullingTogether (55).png|"Yes, yes, hurry up please Circle!" PullingTogether (56).png|"We're in a rush!" PullingTogether (57).png|"You should relax on your tracks!" PullingTogether (58).png|"We'd like to, Circle, but we've a load of work to finish first!" PullingTogether (59).png|"...and you're in our way!" PullingTogether (60).png PullingTogether (61).png PullingTogether (62).png PullingTogether (63).png PullingTogether (64).png PullingTogether (65).png PullingTogether (66).png PullingTogether (67).png PullingTogether (68).png|"What's the rush?" PullingTogether (69).png|"We want to get back to the sports stadium to watch the football!" PullingTogether (70).png|"Ah, I've been following that match on the Internet. Very exciting game." PullingTogether (71).png|"What's the score?" "Time to depart now, Jubilee!" "WHAT'S THE SCORE?!" PullingTogether (72).png|"Eh, 1-nil. Bye!" PullingTogether (73).png PullingTogether (74).png PullingTogether (75).png PullingTogether (76).png PullingTogether (77).png PullingTogether (78).png PullingTogether (79).png PullingTogether (80).png PullingTogether (81).png|"Hammersmith and City want to know who scored the goal?" PullingTogether (82).png|"Ah, it was the Reds - oof!" PullingTogether (83).png|"Wow! I just headed the ball!" PullingTogether (84).png|"You're not playing in the match, are you, Ernie?" "Oh no..." PullingTogether (85).png PullingTogether (86).png PullingTogether (87).png PullingTogether (88).png PullingTogether (89).png PullingTogether (90).png|"Stop - VICTORIA, STOP!" PullingTogether (91).png PullingTogether (92).png|"You've just run over the ball..." PullingTogether (93).png|"Oh dear, me and my big wheels!" PullingTogether (94).png|"Can they play without a ball, perhaps?" PullingTogether (95).png PullingTogether (96).png|"We all agree..." PullingTogether (97).png|"...that watching football is magic!" PullingTogether (98).png PullingTogether (99).png PullingTogether (100).png PullingTogether (101).png PullingTogether (102).png|"2, 4, 6, 8! Which team do we KNOW is great? The Reds!" PullingTogether (103).png|"Stop it, Hammersmith, stop it!" PullingTogether (104).png PullingTogether (105).png|"You don't stop chanting this second, I'm going to put on my brake!" PullingTogether (106).png|"Come on you Reds, come on you Reds, come on you -" PullingTogether (107).png PullingTogether (108).png PullingTogether (109).png PullingTogether (110).png PullingTogether (111).png|"Now look what you've done..." "Wasn't my fault!" PullingTogether (112).png PullingTogether (113).png PullingTogether (114).png|"We love football, oh we love football, we love football, oh we love football...." PullingTogether (115).png|"Victoria, please!" PullingTogether (116).png PullingTogether (117).png PullingTogether (118).png PullingTogether (119).png PullingTogether (120).png PullingTogether (121).png PullingTogether (122).png|"There's Mr Rails! Oh, I hope you can fix us!" PullingTogether (123).png|"Well, you know what they say, Mr Rails never fails!" PullingTogether (124).png|"Ooh... But there's always a first time." PullingTogether (125).png PullingTogether (126).png PullingTogether (127).png PullingTogether (128).png|"It wasn't my fault - he stopped." "Only because you wouldn't stop going on about the Reds scoring!" PullingTogether (129).png|"Now twins, you're supposed to be pulling together!" PullingTogether (130).png|"Not apart!" PullingTogether (131).png PullingTogether (132).png PullingTogether (133).png PullingTogether (134).png PullingTogether (135).png|"All fixed and ready to go!" PullingTogether (136).png PullingTogether (137).png PullingTogether (138).png PullingTogether (139).png PullingTogether (140).png PullingTogether (141).png|"Well, the Reds were sitting pretty, but at the end of the day, the Blues put the ball at the back of the net." PullingTogether (142).png|"So now I'm over the moon, because they both won!" "...I think she means it's a draw!" PullingTogether (143).png PullingTogether (144).png PullingTogether (145).png PullingTogether (146).png PullingTogether (147).png PullingTogether (148).png PullingTogether (149).png PullingTogether (150).png PullingTogether (151).png|"You, Victoria?" "Oh, I don't mind helping out, we're all part of the same team, you know!" PullingTogether (152).png|"We all agree..." PullingTogether (153).png|"...That working together is magic!" PullingTogether (154).png|"We all agree that working together is... MAGIC!" PullingTogether (155).png PullingTogether (156).png PullingTogether (157).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes